Beyond the Night
by Twilight Phantom Dragon
Summary: HIATUS Vampires and werewolves have always been locked in a deadly war. But what happens when two of them meet in the light of the day with no knowledge of the other's true species? Can love be found or will hatred come? BB/Rae AU


**Author's Notes: Well, here begins my first chapter Teen Titans story. The idea is really rich in my mind and I have plenty for this story. Hopefully, writer's block won't strike me. Anyway, I suppose I could tell you a few things. This will be AU. For those of you who don't know, that stands for Alternate Universe, which means it won't be in the regular Titans universe. It's going to be BB/Rae, or should I say Gar/Rae as I'm using Beast Boy's real name, Garfield, instead of his alias. If you don't like the couple, then why are you reading this? I might include other pairings eventually, I might not. We'll see how it goes as the story proceeds. **

**The great thing about vampires and werewolves is that they're mythical. So, I can invent anything about them. While I'm sticking to fairly standard ideas about them, there will be some changed ones to fit the environment. I think that's all you really need to know. Right, it's set in a time period like ours. Now, I think I should just start the story, so you don't have to listen to me drag on and on. After all, the story's why you're here, right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. DC comics and Cartoon Network hold that honor. I also don't own Bruce who appears for a short moment. I don't own the quote. However, I do own this story and the concepts in this story (such this version of vampires).**

--

"_Answer violence with violence. If one of us falls today, five of them must fall tomorrow."_

_-Evita Peron_

_**Prologue: Nighttime Battle**_

It was a regular night, a night like any other when you lived in the darkness of the world of vampires and werewolves. The sky was a clear navy blue with stars sprinkled around the expanse. At the time, the moon was a small sliver that barely produced enough light to make the night look bright. However, other beings, ones 'better' than humans, don't require the lights of the moon to see in the night.

The battlefield was a simple forest clearing. Matted grass was quickly attaining a reddish hue as blood dripped down on the ground. The two sides were fighting, some in one-on-one duels while others double-teamed one another. The muscled forms of wolves clawed and bit at the human-like creatures. However, no human could move at such a fast speed and they moved deftly out of the way to avoid the sharp claws. They would then retaliate, usually by swinging their fists at the wolves or biting at them with fangs that were thirsty for blood.

An interesting battle was occurring where two wolves surrounded one of these fanged humans, one of these vampires. One wolf, the larger one, had deep brown fur though it was far shorter than his comrade's. The brown wolf had a set of steel eyes and unlike the other wolves, had a mechanical limb for his back foot. The other wolf was of a curious shade. He almost appeared to have a green sheen to otherwise brown fur. His emerald eyes danced in anticipation at the hunt though they had a hard edge to him. This battle could not be lost.

This vampire wore a black jumpsuit with a red 'X' slashed across where his heart would be if he had been human. It was well-known vampires didn't have true hearts, or at least that's what the werewolves said. The vampire's skin was pale as all vampires are. His eyes were a glittering red as he watched the two wolves. A small tattoo of an 'X' was inscribed at the corner of his left eye. White hair, nearly blonde but not quite dark enough, was being played with by the small breeze. He opened his mouth to speak, revealing the dagger-like fangs that were common of all vampires.

"My, my… I must say I expected to be honored by getting the chance to fight stronger wolves. You two are just kids." The vampire's voice came out as a low hiss as he evaluated his opponents. It was cocky of him to underestimate a werewolf despite their age, but he didn't think much of it.

A snarl rose up from the brown wolf as he ran towards the vampire. The wolf leaped into the air, but was hit by a steel staff that the vampire had drawn from the depths of his belt. A whimper came from the wolf as he slammed into a tree. His body would suffer no serious breaks, werewolves were tough, but he was still out for the count from a collision with the trunk. The vampire smirked; satisfied that he could finish the wolf once done with the other wolf.

His eyes flickered back to where the green wolf had been, but he was surprised to find him gone. Suddenly, from his side, a bulky form collided with the vampire. The two were sent sprawling to the ground. The vampire looked and saw that it was the green wolf. He let out a mild curse at having been so foolish as to have ignored the wolf for even a few seconds. This green wolf let out a growl before sinking his teeth into the vampire's shoulder.

The effect was immediate. Blood splattered to the ground and the wolf pulled away his mouth. He would need to bite harder if he wished to kill the vampire. The vampire let out another curse as he drove his knee up into the wolf's stomach before the wolf could take another chomp at him. The green wolf fell away and the vampire scrambled back on to his feet. He touched his shoulder briefly to feel the bloody mess. It would be healed before three days passed, but it would hurt for a few days after.

The green wolf took a few breathes to regain his breath. The sounds of twigs breaking made him move his head. To his slight relief and slight disappointment (he had been hoping to do this battle himself), it was another wolf. This one had white fur and was far larger than either of the two wolves. He had white fur that would've held a blue sheen in the sunlight and a scar across his muzzle from a previous battle. This wolf wasn't just large, he was the alpha.

"Finally someone worth my time." The vampire muttered though inside terror filled his being as the alpha wolf ran at him. He couldn't face an alpha wolf; at least not alone. Fortunately, he wasn't entirely alone.

There was a sole figure sitting in a tree. This figure was entirely cloaked in black. A mask was drawn over his face, so that only his mouth and nostrils were left open. His glittering black eyes watched the masses of bodies collide into each other. Lips pulled tight in quiet determination, the figure jumped down on to the ground and landed like a lithe cat between the charging alpha wolf and the young vampire.

"Leave the young vampire alone. You have no honor if you attack one so much younger than yourself." The vampire said as the wolf lunged.

There wasn't enough time to move. The alpha wolf bowled over the black-cloaked vampire, the vampire who had took so many lives today. The wolf bit down into the vampire's neck with only one goal in mind. He would kill this vampire for the deaths of fellow werewolves. Teeth sank into the hard skin of the vampire and the vampire let out a screech that was similar to a bat's.

In a last move of desperation, the vampire pulled out a pointed dagger from his belt. It was a last resort as he hated using weapons of any kind. He stabbed upwards and raked the dagger across the belly of the alpha wolf. But it was too late for the vampire. The wolf had bitten deep enough and the crunch as muscled jaws bit through spine sounded through the clearing. It was a harsh sound and the battles of others stopped to watch.

The wolf backed away, blood dripping from his belly to stain the grass and his white fur. With a cry of concern, the green wolf rushed towards his alpha and went to one side of the grand wolf to help support him. Other wolves gathered around to support their wounded leader. They stared hotly at the vampires.

Meanwhile, the vampires circled around their own fallen one. It was a shame to see him on the ground, dead. Saddening to see that the vampire's eyes were glazed over. There was no bringing him back to life. Not even the toughest vampire could recover a snap at his neck. The young vampire bowed his head in sorrow as he motioned for some vampires to lift the body up.

The battle was over for today, a stalemate, but more of a victory for the wolves than the vampires.

Both sides had suffered serious damage. A strong vampire had fallen completely. The alpha wolf was close to death's door, but he had a chance to live. However, there were other wolves that had the power to replace him if he should fall.

Tomorrow would bring new blood, new deaths. Maybe, if these losses were especially bad, tomorrow would be skipped. No side would come out to fight in the woods. There was always the next day and the one after that. They had forever to kill each other. However… There just might be something different about tomorrow. The dawn of a new beginning, the dawn of something else. Something that had never happened before and will shock the populations to their roots. But that's all just speculation.

--

**Author's Notes: Well, that's the prologue. Sorry if it was confusing. The next chapter shall be much more interesting. Well, at least I hope it will. However, it might take a while to update as I have some other stories I need to work on too. Reviews are much appreciated and I promise to hand out virtual chocolate for those of you who review. Well, thanks for taking time to read it. Until chapter 1 comes, good-bye.**

_**Twilight Phantom Dragon**_


End file.
